Don't Just Dream
by HappyToasterPastry
Summary: Jaejoong has fallen head over heels with Yunho, but has no idea if his hyung feels the same way. How will Jaejoong ever be able to confess to him? Or is he going to loose Yunho, and their friendship? Jaeho - DBSK
1. Fanfictions

_**Don't Just Dream : JaeHo  
**By: JB - unni_

* * *

**A/N: **This will be a mini JaeJoong/Yunho fanfic, so don't expect it to be so long. Just three, if not five chapters at the most. Also, if you do not like Yaoi pairings, please don't read it. I would like kind reviews, and some motivation because I plan to write more. Thank you. :3  
**Pairings: **Jaeho - DBSK  
**Rating: **PG - 13+  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own JaeJoong, Yunho, or DBSK by any means.

* * *

_(... And he wrapped his strong, muscular arms around his waist, and held him there. Gazing deep into his eyes, he was sure that he also felt the same way for him. Yunho slowly inched closer to JaeJoong's face, and held himself there when he was sure that his hyung could feel his warm breath on his lips. But before Yunho could search a means of permission in JaeJoong's eyes, the one he held in his arms closed the space between them, and_--)

"Ahh, Jaejoong-hyunnnnng!"

Kim Jaejoong groaned inwardly, and exited the tab on his computer which contained the fanfiction, and replaced it with one that was also open, on YouTube about the WonderGirls. He was running out of videos to 'watch' before he need some sort of new excuse to be on the computer, instead of working on some sort of new song or dance routine.

Changmin appeared at the doorway, and smiled cutely. "Hyung, we're all very hungry Will you make us something to eat so we won't... starve?" He made a cute puppy-dog face, that he knew he didn't have to use that have gotten Jaejoong up and cooking.

He got up at once, and shut down the computer. Running a hand through his blonde hair, Jaejoong entered his sacred kitchen, and took out the ingredients and cutlery that he would be needing.

All the other DBSK members popped in and out of the kitchen, demanding what they wanted. Jaejoong said yes to all of them, but told himself, '_They're all getting chicken, rice, and soup._' He tied the apron he loved to wear around his waist messily, and placed a pot with water on the stove.

Jaejoong, during the period of time waiting for the water to boil, and cutting vegetables, thought back and re-enacted the fanfiction he had found in his head. He was disappointed however, when he got to the most intimate part, and found that he hadn't finished. '_I'll eat quickly so I can go back to that._' Jaejoong thought.

Jaejoong took the small pieces of vegetables that were on his slicing board, and dropped them all in the pot.

Then, "Aish!!"

Jaejoong's fingers slipped, and the vegetables all fell into the boiling water, along with the slicing board. The impact with the water created a big splash, and Jaejoong was showered in the hot water.  
"Ah, oww," he said through clenched teeth. Immediately, he wiped his hands dry on the apron, which fluttered to the ground from his lack of tying a proper knot. He ran his hand under cool water, and went back to the 'soup'. Then carefully, with a spatula Jaejoong found lying around, he removed the slicing board.

Once it was back in the sink, Jaejoong cussed at how red, and how much the burn stung. He wiped his hand on his pant leg.

Jaejoong felt an odd tickle on his side, and grabbed the hem of his shirt to shake it off and then flatten it out. But when he did, his fingers brushed up against something else.

He turned, but not completely due to an obstruction. His eyes widened.

"Hyung, what are you doing?" Jaejoong had to look up a bit to lay his eyes on Yunho's face. He was looking down, and was busy tying back the apron that had fallen to the ground, back on Jaejoong. The blonde DBSK member's cheecks lit up a light pink when he felt the slight touch of Yunho's fingers against him.

But Jaejoong was at the same time startled by how close Yunho was, and when he was finished, Jaejoong turned around to back away. But the one Jaejoong longed so much to have, caught him before he could.

'_And he wrapped his strong, muscular arm around his waist..._' Jaejoong replayed to himself.

Yunho grinned. "I heard you yell, and came to see what happened. And you dropped the apron." He looked pointedly at it. "And be carefull hyung, you could've ran into the stove." Whilst, Jaejoong was thinking how calm Yunho could stay at such an embarassing moment like this.

'_My face must be extremely red,_' he fretted, and turned his head away to avoid Yunho's eyes. Jaejoong pried the arm that clung to his waist, and regretted losing the warmth that it gave.

"Th-Thank you, hyung," Jaejoong cringed, hearing himself stutter, turned around, and began at preparing the meal again.

* * *

_(... Jaejoong glared enviously at him. He got the most of Yunho, that he knew he would never get. 'Could he be any closer to him?' Jaejoong thought, and grew a bit weary when he saw that Yunho tightened his hold around him. 'For Yunho to ever hold me like that. So close. So close, that I could smell the very scent of him, see every flawless feature of his face, to be able to run my fingers down his chest and brush my fingers against his muscles... and to have absolutely no space between us..'. Jaejoong sighed, and stared furiously at his rival for love, who were in the arms of Yunho.)_

Jaejoong had a hard time finding the previous fanfic he was reading before, and was forced to start fresh on a new one. This one wasn't half bad, but he was still dying to read the outcome of the other one.

Drawn, and finding truth in this story, Jaejoong fired up a heated stare at his rival, who was across the room. Unaware, he did not notice Yunho was watching.

"Hyung," Yunho called over to Jaejoong. Before he could look up, his rival hit him squarely in the face. Yunho gave an annoyed, playful look. "If you want him so bad, you can hold him."

Jaejoong frowned, and threw him back at Yunho. "I don't want Bambi."  
'_I want you..._' he thought bitterly.

Yunho placed Bambi down by his leg. "Then stop staring at him. It makes Bambi uncomfortable."

"It's a stuffed animal..." Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

"Tsk, tsk. It's rude to stare, Jaejoongie hyung" Yunho said in a sing-song voice. He took Bambi, cuddled him, then sat him on his lap to watch whatever he was doing on his Nintendo DS. Jaejoong sighed.

'_What would hyung think if he ever found out that I...?_' he said silently.  
Ever since joining Dong Bang Shink Ki, all five of the boys had difficulites getting girls. Jaejoong, however, went the other way, and fell for one of his band-mates. It'd been wracking his brain for a while know, since he admitted it to himself. Now Jaejoong would be cautious and edgy around Yunho, who would think nothing of it, to Jaejoong's relief.

'_How am I going to get through this?_' Jaejoong closed his laptop, and placed it on his bedside table. He threw the blanket over himself. The lights went out, and the others of DBSK found they wanted to sleep too. It wasn't long before there were snores in the room.

'_Yunho..._' Jaejoong was his last thought, and he smiled to himself. He closed his eyes, and he was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I've been debating myself whether Bambi was a boy or a girl... well, he is a boy. But in 'DBSK House Tour', he was described by Yunho as his daughter. But I guess I went on with the boy idea anyways. ; ) Thank you for reading.


	2. Tease

_**Don't Just Dream : Jaeho  
**By: JB - unni_

* * *

Jaejoong woke up with a startled jolt, and shot straight up. He shuddered, then fell back to his pillow. He took in quick, shallow breaths, and there was cold sweat dripping from his forehead. Though he groaned, Jaejoong felt like breaking down.

'_What _was _that?' _he asked himself shamefully. His only answer, was Yunho. Jaejoong grabbed handfulls of his blanket, and buried his face in it. He remembered it all. It was all so vivid, so clear. A night he never dreamt possible. Quietly, Jaejoong lifted himself off his bed, careful not to wake any of the others, he jumped over Junsu who had fallen off his bed again, and closed the door behind him, with a click. All too carefull now, he headed to the bathroom. It didn't bother Jaejoong as much that he was stiff when he walked, but more that he had woken up.

Jaejoong entered the bathroom, only to find himself in more trouble then he already was.

"Good morning, Jaejoongie!" Yunho was always _too_ happy, Jaejoong thought. He wasn't in the mood.

"Mm... Yunho." Jaejoong had an extremely hard time not looking at Yunho in every-which place. He was dripping wet, fresh from the shower, and only had a white fluffy towel to cover his lower half.  
Jaejoong flushed red. Yunho raised a brow, then flashed a cocky smile.

"Hey Jaejoongie..." he said seductively, and crept closer to him. Jaejoong only hoped that Yunho couldn't hear the racing of his pounding heart. It could burst any second. "I can see you had good dreams last night." Yunho pointed down at Jaejoong, and smirked. Jaejoong was red with embarassment.

But then Yunho was all-too close now. Jaejoong, who restrained himself from hyperventilating, could feel Yunho's warm breath on the back of his neck. Jaejoong's breath caught in his throat.

"You better clean that up, Joongie." Yunho laughed to himself as he walked out the bathroom.

* * *

"It was about Hee Bon, wasn't it?"

"No, no, it was definately Boa!"

Yoochun and Junsu were having a heated debate about who Jaejoong's dream was about, though neither of them were even close. Changmin sat down beside Jaejoong, and continually pestered the poor guy into giving him all the details, and what _exactally_ had happened. Perverted little Changminnie.

Yoochun got all up in Jaejoong's face. "Who was it hyung? Are we close?" With an annoyed look, Jaejoong shook his head, and left to the kitchen. He poured himself some juice, and chugged it down eagerly.

'_When did all of this start becoming diffucult?_' Jaejoong thought. '_When did I even begin falling for Yunho-hyung?_'  
Though asking himself, Jaejoong knew all of the answers. It began when he started noticing how perfect Yunho's tight-packed abs were, every motion of how he danced, and Jaejoong couldn't help sneak glances at Yunho when he changed in front of him.

"Aish, why me?" Jaejoong hit his head on the fridge door. But thinking of Boa was never going to help get rid of his feelings.

"Hyung, why are you hitting yourself?" Jaejoong's heart sped when he lifted his head to see Yunho's curious face.

"Ahh, it's nothing. I'm going to my work room." Yunho grabbed Jaejoong's wrist before he could make an escape.

Jaejoong immediately wrenched his hand out of Yunho's grasp, and regretted it. Yunho looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I-I have to go... now," Jaejoong turned and closed the door behind him, and sat down in front of his keyboard. At first, he played random notes, but subconsciously went into playing 'Doushite._' _

Growing tired, Jaejoong walked into his room, and collapsed down on his bed. Under his pillow, he pulled out a magazine, in which there was a hidden fanfic he printed out, and began to read it. His eyelids began to grow heavy, and he was fading into sleep. Suddenly there was a quiet knock at the door. Jaejoong ignored it in hopes they would go away, but he heard the door open then close.

There was a heavy sigh. Jaejoong sat up.

"Jaejoong-hyung's here," Junsu and Yoochun walked into the room. Junsu's voice... Jaejoong thought, had seemed almost disappointed.

Yoochun, who smiled softly. "Junsu-ah, let's go grab something to eat."

Junsu grinned widely. "I know who-- what I'd love to eat."

_'Did he just correct himself, from saying... who?_' Jaejoong's interest was piqued.

"O-Oh really?" Yoochun's eyes shot over to Jaejoong. "Hyung!" he said all too loudly. "Would you like to come with me and Junsu-ah? We don't feel like making you cook." Jaejoong didn't quite catch all of it, Yoochun was talking too quickly.

"I'm fine, thanks. You two just go ahead," Jaejoong couldn't help notice Junsu's change in attitude.

"Let's go then, Yoochunnie!" Junsu grabbed a jacket, and was out the door. Yoochun smiled.

Jaejoong couldn't help asking. "Yoochun-hyung, since when do you call Junsu, Junsu-ah? And when did he start calling you Yoochunnie?" They would always call eachother by names or 'hyung', or the occasional Changminnie or Jaejoongie. But having Yoochun and Junsu both call eachother that, had Jaejoong asking questions.

Yoochun looked away. "We've always been calling eachother that, hyung." And he was out the door.

* * *

"Hyung, I'm hungry!" Yunho threw himself on the couch beside Jaejoong, who flipped the channel from a re-run of 'Dangerous Love'.

Jaejoong began feeling nervous at being able to feel Yunho's warmth. "Why don't you go make yourself something? It's easy. Or ask Changmin."

Yunho pouted. "Pleaaaaase hyung?! I want _you_ to make me something! And anyways, Changmin tagged along with Yoochun and Junsu." He grinned. "So it's just you and me."

That had Jaejoong's heart skip a beat.

"Just go make some instant noodles or something," he grumbled. "I'm not up to cooking."

Yunho sighed, and did himself the favor. Jaejoong looked over to where Yunho had disappeared to, then when he felt it was safe, he turned back to Dangerous Love. In the part he was watching, Yunho forced Jaejoong to go to the gym with him. Yunho's hands rested themselves on Jaejoong's sides, but then he jerked away.

"What are you watching?"

Jaejoong dropped the remote in surprise when Yunho came in with a cup of soup. He slurpped at it noisily, and looked to the television. He plopped himself down by Jaejoong.

"I like your hair blonde now, hyung," he commented. Jaejoong nodded, and peeked at Yunho at the corner of his eye. He was slurping his noodles, and leading them into his mouth. He slowly turned his head to see more. Jaejoong stared at the noddles disappearing behind Yunho's lips. '_His full, round lips... I wonder if they're soft..._' Jaejoong's gaze became gentle, and he hadn't noticed that he was inching closer to Yunho.

"Uhm... hyung? What are you... ?" Yunho glanced over to Jaejoong. He reeled back, and looked away, hiding his tomato red face. Then there was a heavy weight on his lap.

Yunho was sitting on him. "What's the matter, hyung?" Yunho got all up in Jaejoong's face, close enough that he rested his forehead against Jaejoong's. The blonde felt uncomfortable that Yunho was sitting on his groin, but at the same time he liked it. And maybe even dreamed of ever having this moment.

It seemed like an eternity before Jaejoong reacted.

"Y-Y-Yunho! Get o-off me!" Jaejoong, in panic, kicked his legs from underneath him, placed his hands on his chest, and shoved. Yunho jumped off immediately, his face showing he was hurt. Jaejoong, flushed, turned and closed the door behind him, locking himself in their bedroom.

Jaejoong had a relapse of what just happened. '_Yunho... ? If you keep teasing me, and being _stupid_ like that... I don't think I'll be able to contain myself any longer.'_

* * *

**A/N: **I hoped you liked that chapter. : ) Unfortunately, there will only be one more chapter, and then that will be it for DJD. Please read, review, and message me! Thank you !


	3. Actions: Louder then Words

_**Dont Just Dream : Jaeho  
**By: JB - unni_

* * *

"Are you sure?" Junsu had called for his hyungs, walking into the kitchen, living room, and all of the work rooms, but was unable to find anyone. He followed Yoochun down the hall, who sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm absolutely positive." Yoochun smiled softly. Changmin hadn't returned home with them, and was dragged along with Yunho who seemed like he really did want to get out of DBSK's HQ, or at least that was what he said. Junsu shifted from one foot to another.

"Hyung... what if--?"

Yoochun silenced Junsu by placing his lips gently on his. Yoochun's kisses always left Junsu senseless. Slowly, Yoochun moved Junsu, opening the door to their bedroom(s), and then closed it behind him. He pushed him against the wall, and they pulled apart for air, and stared back into eachothers eyes. Yoochun took his arms from Junsu and placed them on either side of his head, but in turn Junsu did not release his love and pulled Yoochun back to him.

Yoochun let out a small moan as Junsu's cold hand went up from underneath his shirt. Junsu was impatiently tugging at his shirt, wanting so badly for it be off. But just as Yoochun was about to do what he was asked, a lampshade on the other side of the room clicked on and startled them both.

They'd woken Jaejoong up, and he was staring back at them with the same horrified intensity.

"Wh-What are... Yoochun? Junsu?" he stammered, his eyes wide from what he, for ten seconds at the most, had witnessed.

He'd fallen asleep from when he had that incident with Yunho, angry at himself from what he did. Sleeping peacefully, he woke up at quarter-to-two, when he was disturbed by a loud moan. He thought at first that it was him --he had another one of those dreams-- but when his eyes adjusted to the dark, his jaw dropped at the sight of Yoochun and Junsu, who too absorbed with eachother to noticed the mortified Jaejoong. He was gawking at them, watching all the while at how happy and how much they loved eachother, before he couldn't take anymore --jealous of course that he wasn't able to do the same-- and turned the small light on.

"J-Jaejoong-hyung? You were here... the whole--" Yoochun scuttled over to hide the embarassed Junsu, who was holding his neck, which had multiple red blotches dotted here and there.

Jaejoong sat up straight. "Yeah..."

Yoochun turned around, and whispered to Junsu. Jaejoong was just able to hear some of it. "... go... clean that up." Then Junsu, whose face was red, was out the door, and Jaejoong heard the slam of the bathroom door. '_Someone got very excited,_' Jaejoong thought, and then looked back up at Yoochun.

"Hyung, was that--?" Jaejoong started.

Then Yoochun interupted him. "Yes, it's exactally what you think." He sat down on his bed, and ran a hand through his already tousled hair.

"Since when?" Jaejoong was ready to ask for the whole story.

Yoochun decided to give it to him. "It started a few months ago, when I think I first started noticing Junsu was acting differently around me, usually when we were alone. He'd be teasing and doing all sort of weird things, well, things that I thought were weird at the moment. I thought at first he was just playing or kidding around, like we usually do... but then one day he caught me by surprise when he led me somewhere isolated, and planted one on me." Jaejoong saw him reach up to his lips, touching them softly.

"He said he was sorry, also confessing to me. And Junsu-ah said he wouldn't get in the way of our friendship or anything like that ever again." He paused for a while, thinking back, with emotions swimming in his eyes. "Then after a while, it was hard to talk or look at one another. But I'd also have this feeling, whenever I saw him, and it was changing me. Adding it all up together, I found out I was also in love with him. So I confessed to him too when we were alone, and then here we are."

Yoochun smiled, and collapsed back on to his bed. Jaejoong walked over, and sat down on the other bed beside him (which was Junsu's). "Hyung, are you saying you only confessed back to him when you two went out," he looked over to the clock. "A few hours ago?" This meant Junsu had been waiting for Yoochun for months at a time.

The only answer Jaejoong did get back, was a tender smile.

Yunho and Changmin got back later that night and were quiet not to disturb the others in their sleep, and they both had questions to ask in the morning, to why Yoochun and Junsu were in eachothers' arms. When the sun rose, Jaejoong got up early to make breakfast. He was thinking quite deeply about Yoochun and Junsu's situation.

'_Maybe I should have done what Yoochun did..._' he thought, cracking an egg. '_I should just tell Yunho how I feel about him... and do what Junsu did..._' It bothered him to think of all the possible outcomes of the confession. Would Yunho be angry? Would he be bothered by it, and always look the other way from Jaejoong?

"It's going to hurt," Jaejoong told himself, and placed a piece of bacon on a plate. He didn't realize Changmin walked into the kitchen. He noticed the food.

"Hyung," Changmin walked up to the table. "Why is that plate frowning?" Jaejoong took another look at the two eggs, and strip of bacon he placed on Changmin's plate. It _was _frowning. Changmin flipped it over, and smiled back at it.

"Something bothering you hyung?" Changmin stabbed at the bacon and shoved it hungrily in his mouth. Jaejoong shook his head. Everyone piled in for breakfast, but Junsu announced that he and Yoochun were going to eat elsewhere, apoligizing to Jaejoong, but winked back at him at the same time. Jaejoong noticed that Yunho didn't come to the table.

'_Is he really angry with me?_' Jaejoong thought sadly. He looked over to Changmin.

"Changminnie, can you bring this to Yunho?" he said stiffly.

Changmin looked up. "Uhm... okay." When he finished up, he heard Changmin knock, and close the door to Yunho's room.

Jaejoong leaned against the counter. '_I should tell him. I should tell him._'

When he heard a door open and close again, he walked quietly over to Yunho's room. His knuckles, ready for the knock, stopped. Jaejoong heard laughing on the other side of the door. He hoped Changmin had left already. Opening the door a bit, creaking, he spotted Changmin and Yunho in front of his computer. He thought they heard him from the way Yunho stopped chuckling abruptly, but they said nothing. Then Jaejoong's eyes widened.

Yunho's arms were wound around Changmin, who was laughing with him, resting his head on Yunho's shoulder. After saying somethings to eachother, things that were inaudible to Jaejoong, Yunho kissed Changmin on the forehead.

Closing the door, Jaejoong grabbed a jacket, and was out the main doors. He slammed it so hard, that it shook the whole place.

* * *

Jaejoong got back late that night, unlocking the doors to 'DBSK HQ', to find the whole place awefully quiet. Jaejoong sat down in front of the TV, endlessly flipping channels. He stopped again when he found a re-run of 'Unforgettable Love'. He chuckled to himself to what those people would think, if they found out he wasn't into girls.

"What's so funny?"

Jaejoong turned his head to see Yunho, who was maybe the last person he wanted to see. He sat himself down on the couch beside Jaejoong.

"Nothing, just laughing at myself..." Jaejoong said quietly, flipping channels again. Yunho looked over at him, concern knitting his eyebrows together.

"Laughing at yourself?" he asked, not sure what to make of the statement. Jaejoong nodded half-heartedly. "Why?" Yunho inquired.

Jaejoong shrugged. "Because I'm stupid."

Yunho frowned like his breakfast. "You're not stupid. Why would you say that, hyung?!" He sounded angry, Jaejoong thought, I'm only adding to his anger. A flicker of light set off in Jaejoong, and he realized this was a good oppertunity.

He took a deep breath in, worried his voice might crack later on. Jaejoong bit his lip. "I'm stupid, because I can't even tell the person I'm in love with, that I love them."

"Wh--" Yunho started, but Jaejoong turned his head to look at him sharply, shutting his mouth.

"Because I'm pathetic. I'm worried about what they'll say, how they'll feel, and if we'll ever be able to stay friends." Jaejoong's voice was rising. "But in the past few days, I've probably already screwed our friendship up, because of how idioticly _stupid_ I've been. I'm not sure if I should tell them anymore, but... I think I've figured out how."

Yunho stared dumbfounded at Jaejoong. His gaze grew soft, and Jaejoong closed the already limited space between them.

First, Jaejoong was happy to know he was right, and that Yunho's lips were soft, so soft. But second, he wasn't prepared for Yunho's response.

Yunho pushed Jaejoong down against the couch, and was on top of him. He kissed him back forcefully, wanting so much more then Jaejoong intended. He was shocked at first, dazed at Yunho's reaction, but then he realized this is what he wanted.

They were only into their first kiss, but Jaejoong was already moaning loudly. Yunho opened his mouth, and his tongue glided easily across Jaejoong's bottom lip, and asked for entrance. Smiling into their kiss, Jaejoong teased him and kept his lips glued shut.

Impatient already, Yunho bit Jaejoong's lip, and he gasped. Taking his chance, Yunho stuck his tongue in Jaejoong's mouth, and rubbing it against Jaejoong's. He moaned again. That wasn't the only thing rubbing up against Jaejoong. Yunho was straddling his waist, and Jaejoong could feel the pull down at Yunho's lower half, which was driving Jaejoong up the wall.

Yunho explored every inch of Jaejoong's mouth, and their tongues both danced for dominance. Yunho was taking over, and had his hand travelling up Jaejoong's shirt. And subconsciously, Jaejoong was slowly stripping articles of clothing off of Yunho, his vest and his jacket already on the floor. But Jaejoong whimpered quietly when Yunho suddenly pulled away from him, and they both sat up.

Yunho smiled sweetly. "Jaejoongie-ah..." he kissed his forehead. Jaejoong's face was burning up.

"Y-Yunho..." Jaejoong was at a loss for words. He collected himself, and blurted out the words he was dying to confess. "Saranghae Yunho, I love you..." They weren't a lot of words, but they meant everything to Jaejoong.

Yunho rolled his eyes. "I know. That's why you did this," he pecked at Jaejoong's lips.

Jaejoong looked confused. "But you do... too?"

Yunho planted another, longer one on him. "Yes, I love you too Jaejoongie."

"But why didn't you tell me before?" Jaejoong sat on top of Yunho, and rested his forehead on his. It sure would've been a lot easier for me, he thought.

Yunho wrapped his arms around Jaejoong's waist. "The same reason why you didn't tell me."

"You knew that already?!"

"Yes, it was obvious." Yunho exclaimed. "The blushing, the nervousness to simple physical contact..." Jaejoong nodded, understanding. But he couldn't get one other thing off his mind.

"Why did you... kiss Changmin earlier today?" he became red with embarassment, having to say he did spy on them. Yunho threw his head back to laugh.

"You saw that Joongie?" Jaejoong would have to get used to the nickname. "We were asked to do a little fanservice. Why? Were you, dare I say, jealous?" Jaejoong sealed Yunho's lips with a kiss.

Pulling away, Yunho smiled the softest smile that Jaejoong had ever seen on his face. He took Jaejoong's hand in his, and stood them up. He led his down the hallway, then stopped in front of the bedroom door. "Let's finish what we started, 'kay Jaejoong-ah?" Grinning, Jaejoong followed Yunho into the room to be greated by a scream.

Yoochun and Junsu were tangled up together, half-naked wearing only their jeans, on the bed. Junsu looked furious. "Yunho, Jaejoong, go get your own room! This ones taken!" Yoochun threw a cocky grin over his shoulder before claiming Junsu's lips again.

Laughing, Yunho and Jaejoong closed the door. They grabbed their hackets and were out the door, perhaps taking on Junsu's offer to find another room.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you very much for reading this fic. : ) Review please.


End file.
